


Purple lust

by Teslatell



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack, M/M, MOTHERFUCKING HAIR TENTACLES, THAT IS ALL.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teslatell/pseuds/Teslatell
Summary: In which Kiibo gets raped by Ouma's tentacles. SEEMS LEGIT-





	Purple lust

Kiibler felt a sliiiiiiimy tentacle wrap itself aroung his ankle.

"Oh my god what js dis" .

 

He looked up and saw ouma with his demonic face on.

 

"Heya there, Kiibo-chan. Want to have some, fun? "

 

The purple tentacle slowly made its way up to Kiibo's thigh, wrapped around.

 

"Oh fnuck I am doomed pls donut do this you gremlin."

"TOO LATE NOW BITCH."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for slacking off and writi g this shit instead. (:^/)


End file.
